Holly Strickler
Holly Strickler is a recurring character in Season 4 of 90210, portrayed by Megalyn Echikunwoke. Character Holly is the president of The Kappas, an exclusive sorority at CU. She first appears in series four as Naomi's enemy. Series arc Naomi meets with the sorority president, Holly, and is instantly guaranteed a spot if she completes three tasks: *walking around campus in a bra and underwear *having a candlelight dinner with a farm animal *and telling the football team that they suck Holly believes that if Naomi can complete all three tasks she could be the next sorority president. In the end, only Annie gets in as, according to sorority queen, Holly, Naomi bought the house that the Kappas were planning to purchase with their hard earned money and it was Holly who had called the cops on Naomi´s party. During the Greek Week, Holly tries to sabotage Naomi by telling them that the Toga Party requires them to wear actual togas. Naomi's sorority was afraid of the potential humiliation, but she came up with an idea to enter the party in Greek royalty style, earning her and her girls more respect from everyone. Despite Holly's best efforts to turn Naomi's sorority against her, the girls vow to stick by Naomi's side. However, Holly, embarrassed after her plans to ruin Naomi didn't work, searches Annie's room because she's convinced Annie's hiding something. During the search, the sorority girls find the letter that Max sent to Naomi that she never read, which according to Holly, reveals the details of how he broke her heart. She has a new pawn to use in her game of revenge against Naomi. The Greek games are held at the university and Naomi and Holly both see it as a way to defeat each other. Naomi asks Annie to spy for her, but Holly tells Annie that it's not required for her to join and she can instead work on her scholarship essay. Naomi asks Austin to help her find a way to get a leverage over Holly, so Austin takes her to the campus' field and makes out with her. Holly spots Naomi and Austin, and gets obviously upset since Austin is her ex. The games start to heat up with a Gladiator-style face off between Naomi and Holly. When it seems that Naomi has the upper hand, she spots Max in the crowd, courtesy of a phone call from Holly. Naomi's sorority still manages to win, with a little help from Annie. In order to get CU recognized for being a party school, Naomi decides to plan a huge masquerade party to win an online contest. She begrudgingly recruits the help of Holly, and Holly agrees to help her to get back on some brats from cheer camp who played a prank on her who are now studying in the rival universities. However, recognizing an opportunity to attack Naomi, Holly manipulates the confessional booth at the party to broadcast Naomi's love note to Austin for all of the school (and the Internet) to see. After Naomi has her embarrassingly ejected from the bash, Holly returns with the dean, who not only shuts down the party, but gets Naomi kicked off the Greek Council for using things that are banned in school events such as partial nudity, dangerous animals, and fire (all Holly's idea in the first place). However, Naomi gets her revenge when Austin, happy about Naomi's message for him, enters the scene and passionately confesses his feelings and kisses her, much to Holly's chagrin. Naomi is thrilled to compete in CU's fashion design competition, but her excitement quickly dies down when she finds out she's competing against nemesis Holly. The two waste no time in trying to one-up each other. When she reveals she'll have the ab-man himself, Liam, modeling her designs, Holly goes behind her back and books him through his modeling agency. But that's not all she steals; the night of the fashion show, Naomi discovers that Holly's ripped off her designs and the two end up in a full-blown fight backstage. This backfires against Holly though because Liam sabotages her by acting silly on the runway and Naomi modifies her own designs which get praised by the judges and are preferred over Holly's. Though neither gal wins the competition, Naomi gets an internship offer from a Hollywood event planner, and the two dueling divas decide to call a truce. It probably won't last very long, though, since Holly also wanted the internship with the influential planner, who just happens to be her mother. Holly comes over and invites Naomi and Austin over to her birthday party at Ojala. She also mentions to Naomi that she’s looking for a new treasurer at the Greek council. At Holly’s party, Austin keeps Holly occupied. After fighting with Naomi about their relationship, Austin leaves. Later, Holly finds out that Naomi is her mom’s intern. She tells Naomi that she’s dead at CU and to stop stealing her life. After the party, Naomi goes over to Austin’s and finds him kissing Holly. After Naomi talks with Annie & Ivy at the campus cafe, Holly literally runs into her and spills coffee all over her documents. Before, Naomi would have gotten into a fight with Holly, but “the new Naomi” now turns the other cheek. Naomi then sets out on fixing Holly & Rachel’s relationship so she can get a promotion and not have to deal with a nemesis. Holly comes in and Naomi asks Rachel if Holly can work the event as well. Naomi reluctantly convinces her and Rachel gives Holly the job of being Naomi’s assistant. After Holly accuses Naomi of booby-trapping letters, Naomi asks Holly if she’d like a bigger job and gives her the task of bringing Mitchell Nash to the red carpet. At the event, Rachel asks Naomi where Mitchell is and Naomi says she let Holly bring him. Holly shows up and says Mitchell wasn’t at the hotel, but Rachel says he was under a different name and to fix the problem now. After Naomi and Holly drive back to the hotel in Holly’s POS car, they find Mitchell at the rooftop pool wasted. Naomi and Holly then drag the drunken actor across the red carpet, where he slurs and hurls. Rachel blames Holly and Naomi tells Rachel to blame her. Naomi sticks up for Holly and admits she tried to save the mom/daughter relationship. While Rachel appreciated her honesty, she was still pissed and fired Naomi. Naomi later shows Holly a bunch of press about the event and Holly tells her that Rachel gave her Naomi’s job. Holly also said Mitchell was impressed by the event and gives Naomi his card, finally ending their rivalry on a friendly note. In Forever Hold Your Peace, It is mentioned by Rachel, Holly's mother, that she is heading her mother's party planning business' branch in London. Category:Characters